Heart, Body and Soul
by CherryBlossom1996
Summary: In New Moon when Bella goes to save Edward with Alice, on the plane to Florence Alice has a vision which means that they have 5 extra days in which to reach Edward. Alice decides to change Bella. You'll have to read to find out the rest :D
1. Changing

**This is my first story so be nice :) I don't kn****ow what else to say except READ.**

**Page 436 of New Moon – As Alice tells Bella that she's debating on whether or not to change her she has a vision. ****She see's that Edward has been held captive by the Volturi as he attacked Jane. The Volturi have no intention of killing Edward, they're only holding them until he calms down and they will then make him an offer to join them. Alice is overjoyed by this fact as it gives her 5 extra days to reach Edward. She makes the decision to change Bella when they get off the plane in Florence, she tells Bella of the change of the plan and Bella agrees with no hesitation. The story picks off in Bella's point of view towards the end of her change.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me unfortunately :( **

**Heart Body and Soul**

**Chapter 1 – Changing**

**Bpov **

Pain, fire. That was all I could feel at first but gradually I was able to feel and taste the salty sea air washing over my skin. Something inside of me registers that it should feel cold but it doesn't, I'm positive that's not right but who's to judge what is right and wrong anymore.

What happened before the pain was a blurry memory, it's coming back to me now slowly but surely. At first the only clear memory was of Alice biting me but as time drifted by I remembered the reasons behind it. And why it was critical for him to not make a decision.

Edward, surprisingly it doesn't hurt to think of him anymore. I think partialy because the venom has healed the aching, body tearing hole in me and also because I know I'm going to see him again very soon. So soon I can almost taste it.

All of a sudden the pain changed, it receded from my fingers and toes leaving them blissfully cool.

The cool signified something new, at last the change was ending. I thought that the pain was finally disappearing, but the fire inside my heart got hotter, the pain increased beyond anything I had felt so far. The fire caused my doomed heart to beat faster as it tried to escape its inevitable fate.

My heart took off, beating faster and faster until I didn't think it could beat any faster. The beats blurred into one another as if it was one long beat; it felt like it would burst out from my chest. The fire in my heart increased in temperature, the flames sucked from my body to my heart to fuel the hottest fire yet. My heart beat once, then twice and then no more.

Taking a deep breath in and preparing myself for my new life, I opened my eyes. Everything looked so different but I had no time to dwell on that as I spotted Alice. She looked so small and tired but what stunned me the most was her beauty, even exhausted she was amazing.

I ran over to her engulfing her with my hug "Ow Bella, need I remind you that one; you are bigger than me and two; you are way stronger than me now." "Sorry Alice, I'm just so glad to see you" I replied.

"Its ok truth be told I'm glad that the change is over"

As she said this I noticed a slight tightening of her eyes. "Alice what's wrong" I asked worriedly. "Edward has been causing a bit of trouble with the Volturi." Noticing my look of panic she hurriedly explained "He's just unhappy by the fact that they're keeping an eye on him but they haven't done anything to cause him too much harm and the plans are still the same, we still have two days before he gets released."

"Now come on, we need to hunt" "No Alice, Edward is the number one priority here we need to get to him first" "Bella we are not going to rescue Edward until you hunt. There will be lots of humans but don't worry you have exceptional control and will be of no harm to them if you hunt with me now."

"Ok lets go hunt" I replied unwillingly, although I was desperate to get to Edward the thought of a hunt to soothe this slight itching in my throat was appealing. So I followed Alice out of the cabin with a hearty amount of anticipation for everything that was to come.

**Sooo what did you think, please review. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update and I want to know whether I should carry on with this story. **

**Lots of love,**

**Shannon xxx**


	2. Realisations

**Heyyahh Peeps, I'm Back., Sorry for taking a while to get back just school work is taking up all my time at the minute. ****Thank you so much to everyone who added my story to their favourites and story alert, I am so happy with how many I got after 1 chapter. A tradition I will start is putting the name of every person who either reviewed, added my story to favourites etc on the start of every chapter. **

_**Tina1992 – Tomboy Amy **__**– Kathy Hiester – Dunk234 – Stjarna3 – sprazinko – Saisbell – hvnsllbbygrl – ox Lolly xo – Siwiutka85 – .LOVE 3 – vikinglass25 – Living For Today – Darbz – foxykitsuneyouko **_**(By the way I love your name **** )**_**- LaaLaaMyLove – Slam2k – Diana-Wolfe-Naturea – ParamuseAngel – twilightfan888 – Amber Neagaze – BbyBella – michelle2935 – Mackenzie L – GakuenAlicefan27 – JazzWhitlockLover – Earthbound Pheonix – edwardismyboyfriend. **_**Thank you all so much you all made me so happy and if you reviewed i'm sorry that I didn't reply and it won't happen again.**

**I'm giving a shout-out for a story called Midnight Shadows by****EmmettCullen'sGurlSince1935****, I recently started reading this story and I think it is really good, please have a look at it I think it will draw you all in very quickly. I'm gonna start another tradition thing that i've seen other writers do.**

**The song ****inspiration for this chapter is Good Charlotte - The River**

**Right, I think that's all, so it's now time to READ!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me unfortunately :(**

**Heart, Body and Soul**

**Recap – Chapter 1 **

"_Ok lets go hunt" I replied unwillingly, although I was desperate to get to Edward, I was excited to go hunting for the first time. So I followed Alice out of the door of the hotel with dampened enthusiasm. _

**Chapter 2 – ****Realisations**

**Bpov**

Ignoring Alice's warning I pounced, landing upon the lion my mouth instantly latched onto the point where his pulse was the strongest. His claws tried to take chunks out of my body but his struggle was futile, as I drank his blood his struggles became weaker and weaker until eventually they stopped altogether.

"Bella" Alice's irritated voice cut through the silence in the empty clearing, looking down I could see the reason for Alice's mood. "Alice don't worry, knowing your amazing organisation you've already got something better on hand for me to wear, haven't you?" Alice's pout turned into a sly grin as she nodded at my statement, turning around she gracefully sprinted back towards the direction in which she came.

Rolling my eyes at no one in particular I sprinted after her instantly catching up, within minutes of my pleading with Alice to know when we were going to get Edward she came to a sudden stop.

"Bella will you please stop harping on, I know you are desperate to get to Edward before something happens and I understand, I would be even worse if it was Jazz. But I promise you that nothing is going to happen to Edward, we have to wait until nightfall before we can set foot in Volterra anyway. All this worrying is unnecessary, it will take about 20 minutes to run to Volterra but the sun doesn't set for another 2 hours so for now let's just get back to the cabin so I can get you dressed."

After her rant was finished I walked up to her and pulled her in for a tight hug "I am sorry Alice for behaving like that, I'm just worried that something is going to change and although I am not quite happy with having to wait, I trust your judgement. Let's get back to the cabin so you can play Bella Barbie." We ran together with Alice muttering "Even being able to see the future, I would never have expected her to agree to my dressing her up"

I half-heartedly smiled my mind otherwise occupied, I never knew that anyone could love someone as much as I love Edward; he was the only thing that kept my heart beating when I was human and now that I was like him he still owned my now non-beating heart.

My mind was drawn to the thoughts of Jacob now, Jacob would have been better for me even I can admit that and for some reason my body reacted to him in a way it never would for Edward, it would seem that as much as Edward owned my heart Jacob now owns my body.

But if it came to a choice between the both of them I would choose Edward, I don't know why I love them both in different ways. I don't think choosing Jacob is much of an option considering what I am now; I suppose it makes everything easier but the thought of Jake hating me caused a weird hole in my chest not dissimilar from the hole Edward made when he left me.

Thinking about how Edward left me and how Jacob put me back together was painful especially as I think about how I left Jake, when I essentially chose Edward over him. I did to him what Edward did to me, this thought made fall to the ground in despair. If he felt even a tenth of what I felt when Edward did that to me, I don't know how he would survive. He's so much sensitive than I am as he's still only a 16 year old boy despite his physical appearance. I wish he was here so I could tell him why but it's too late.

We had reached the cottage just as my internal musings came to an end, and Alice knowing that I wasn't in the mood to talk just pointed to a door then disappeared into parts of the cabin that I had yet to explore. I walked into the room and was relieved to see that it was furnished and clean.

I noticed another door leading off into an en-suite and decided if I was going to see Edward and vampire royalty I may as well look presentable.

As the water cascaded over me I let my mind wander, not hovering on anything in particular but just relaxing, this state of peace and relaxation must be the closest I could get to sleep.

Eventually though the water started to get cold, not that it made much of a difference to me now but old habits die hard I guess.

Stepping out of the shower I spotted a towel that most definitely wasn't here before, Alice I thought chuckling to myself. I walked into the adjacent room and noticed that Alice had also lain out a spare pair of clothes. "Thanks Pixie" I whispered knowing that she could hear me, if her tinkling laugh echoing through the house was anything to go by.

I dressed quickly still trying to get used to the vampire speed and quickly pulled the brush Alice had left out for me through my hair.

Once I deemed myself presentable I flitted down the stairs joining Alice as she ended her call to Jasper, "What's happening?" I asked as I could feel a sort of happiness that was being overshadowed by a sense of dismay, and it all seemed to be emanating from her. Wow, I thought to myself I can feel Alice's emotions maybe I'm an Empath just like Jasper, this thought pleased me as maybe i would be able to get to know Jasper better now that we had something in common.

"The rest of the family is coming to meet us now that they know we have a few extra days to get to Edward, though they don't yet know that I've changed you. They're an hour away but are going as fast as they can."

I kept my face neutral but on the inside I was going crazy, I'm panicking with the thought of meeting the people I once dubbed my family. If I was quite honest with myself I knew that I didn't really want to meet the people who abandoned me, not caring about how hard the separation would be to the human.

As I gave it more thought I realised that I wasn't even too happy about being here with Alice and that acting as if everything was back to normal was exactly that. Acting. She was my sister and she left without so much as a goodbye. Despite Edwards wishes she should have at least sent me an e-mail. Hell, I would fight tooth and nail to say goodbye to my family if for some reason I had to leave.

By the time I reached this realisation I was fuming although on the outside I still maintained a calm facade. My inner turmoil then sent me down a path I never expected to think about.

Did I really want to be back with Edward?

**Woo! Glad that chapter is done, I think i'm over my writers block now so updates should be more frequent thankfully. I am actually thinking about changing the character pairing but I don't know. What's everyone's views?**

**Right, well until next time cheerio.**


	3. Seize The Day

**Heyahh peeps, I'm here with another chapter. I finally got my mojo back so the chapters should be appearing more regularly. Again thank you to everyone who reviewed, put me on story alert etc after my last chapter you all made me jump around my sitting room like a mad woman :) shout out's to everyone who's made my day - **_**Kathy Hiester - Tomboy Amy **__** -team-wolfpack-4eva - snoodles - Jaspers temptress - Michiel19 - fairybloom - xXrocker4everXx - Murfdizzle - Vampir3.S3duction - Werehorse23 - kelly80 - TeamCarlisle1 - lilizzy17 - bamboothebear**_

**I think its time for me to stop the incessant rambling and get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me :(**

_**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost**_

_**It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over**_

_**I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time**_

_**But I'm too young to worry**_

**Avenged Sevenfold - Seize The Day **

**Heart, Body and Soul **

**Recap – Chapter 2 - Realisations**

By the time I reached this realisation I was fuming although on the outside I still maintained a calm facade. My inner turmoil then sent me down a path I never expected to think about.

Did I really want to be back with Edward?

**Chapter 3 - Seize The Day**

**Bpov**

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sound of Alice's voice as she continued to talk about seemingly trivial matters.

"So Bella, will you?" "Will I what?"

Alice whined like a petulant child "Did you listen to anything I just said?"

The stretched, fraying rope that was my temper finally snapped " Well obviously not or I wouldn't have asked for you to repeat yourself"

The irritation that I had previously felt emanating from Alice unexpectedly turned into what felt like hatred. But like a switch had been flipped it just as quickly turned to confusion.

"Bella, what's wrong? What did I say?" Instead of making me feel bad all her pitiful voice did was grate my already shot nerves.

Wearily I decided that I had to say something "Nothing Alice but for now just leave me alone. I need some space to deal with things. Please don't look for me either in your visions or in person and tell everyone else the same. I'll be back in time to get Edward but until then I need, I just need to be alone."

I was gone before the last word reached Alice.

I knew that just telling Alice to not look for me wouldn't work, so I tried to focus on stopping her from seeing me. I didn't know whether it would work but I figured since I could block Edward, why not her?

Alice's shrill voice reached me just before I ran out of earshot "I can't see her!" She screeched quite obviously panicking.

Maybe she didn't know but talking to yourself was a sign of insanity.

Smiling wryly to myself I increased my speed, hell bent on getting as far away as possible before the "family" arrived.

I ran for ten minutes just enjoying the speeds that I could now reach without the set backs of tiredness and not being able to breathe. What amazed me most was the detail of everything, It was all so beautiful I don't know how other vampires managed to concentrate.

This train of thought led me to other thoughts that I wasn't as sure about facing.

Sighing I came to a halt and decided to climb, something I hadn't done since I was little.

Crouching down, I extended my legs and pushed against the ground in one swift move. Reaching out I grabbed hold of a branch and swung once around just for the fun of it.

Landing on one of the boughs, I hugged my knee's to my chest and thought again of the boy I once loved.

Before my birthday I knew that I loved Edward, I would have done anything for him without a second thought. He was the one kept my heart beating and he was the one I'd have end it. He'd told me he loved me, that I was his mate and like the naive, vulnerable human I was, I believed him.

But he wouldn't have been able to leave me the way he did if he was my true mate.

Esme had explained to me what mating was in the summer, that being away from your mate was painful. There was a cord in your chest pulling you towards your mate, that it hurt if you were away from them and would only stop when you were touching. The bond of powerful mates could also sense the other halves emotions and the pain would increase or decrease depending on their feelings.

Curious I'd asked Esme if a vampire would be able to feel it if his mate was a human and vice versa. I remember her smiling at me and saying "Of course, humans aren't lesser beings so they should be able to feel the same. Don't you feel it now that Edward isn't in the room?"

I hadn't got a chance to reply as Edward had arrived in the room and stated that it was time for me to go home. At the time I'd thought nothing of it but now, it appears as if Edward was aware that we were not mates.

There was only one person who I'd felt any connection to but he wasn't my mate, we were only friends. I didn't even know whether I saw him that way

Curling my upper lip, I growled, a low fearsome sound. It was a growl of both anger and confusion. I was livid at Edward, he led me on knowing we weren't meant to be together and he let me believe that we were meant to be, encouraged it even. Then there was my confusion at the situation, how I didn't know what this bond meant, how the thought of not being around him made my chest hurt.

The pain in my chest from earlier increased minutely but it was enough to make me hunch further in on myself, trying to hold myself together. It felt like the hole from when Edward left but it had gotten bigger. How could this be? I'm not Edwards mate so why is this hole here?

Despite this pain, him leaving was the best thing he could ever have done.

All of a sudden a loud growl ripped through the landscape, almost instantaneously the pain in my chest increased ten-fold.

These sudden onslaughts led me to begin toppling over the branch I was perched on before I regained my senses and grabbed hold of it.

My moment of shock was met with yet another growl although this one wasn't as violent, it was more the one of a wounded animal if someone tried to approach it.

Apparently my self preservation skills had yet to make an appearance as I made the decision to investigate who had made the noise. I knew it was a vampire but I wasn't sure who it was. What I was sure of was that the sound excited me, the animalistic growl had thrilled me deep to my core.

As I reached the ground I turned once in a circle determining exactly which direction the sound had come from. Deciding it had come from the same place which I had been running from, I tilted my head slightly to find out whether I could hear anything else.

Footsteps.

Running.

Towards me.

Without a second thought, I ran. The second I began to move a voice roared out "DON'T YOU DARE!" The voice was one of pure animalistic fury but it was one I recognised.

Stumbling to a halt in shock, I quickly regained my senses and span round lowering myself into a crouch. A growl rumbled low in my chest, recognising who was pursuing me did not lessen my vampiric instincts to defend.

Even crouched, I didn't feel prepared enough so tentatively I reached out with my mind to test the emotional climate of the vampire stalking me.

The emotions coming from this vampire were strong and pure and I almost recoiled from the intensity of them.

On one hand they were cycling through four main emotions, protectiveness, love, anger and regret. On the other I recognised the same emotions but stronger, they were also interlaced with feelings of anticipation and a pain that decreased with each footstep closer to me.

I was confused. The emotions were too complicated to only belong to one vampire, either that or they were schizophrenic. Despite my situation I giggled at the absurdness of that notion.

All foolishness aside, two vampires heading towards me did not bode well for my nerves. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself enough to stop the low growl that hadn't ceased during my thoughts.

Another thought hit me so hard I almost fell, the pain that one of the vampires felt mirrored my own pain exactly. Clutching my chest it became apparent that the closer these vampires got the less my chest hurt.

With a great amount of effort I pulled myself out of the low crouch and turned my whole body towards the entrance of the clearing.

I now knew that it is my mate who was about to walk into the clearing and this had my body strumming with anticipation.

Listening to the footsteps of the duo as they got closer helped to calm me somewhat but I was still tensed, ready to run.

I heard them slow down just outside of my view and take an unnecessary breath as they prepared themselves.

My own preparation was to close my eyes and when I heard their feet hit the ground, they opened.

The unmistakable black, curly hair that belonged to Emmett and the long, blonde, wavy hair that belonged to Jasper was all I saw before I panicked and ran.

**So how am I doing? I know that some of you's will hate me but it has to be done, I mean how else am I to keep your attention? :) **

**On a slightly more serious note I will be changing the pairing, please don't complain because I just don't feel that comfortable writing about Demetri. If any of you really want I could do a Bella/Demetri oneshot after I've done more research about him. I won't be making the pairing official until after I've published the fourth chapter as most of you will have realised who it is by then if you haven't already. Keeping you guessing is what I shall continue to do throughout the story so this is a good place to start.**

**Anyways, I think that's all for now so until next time.**

**Shannon xx **


End file.
